


low doesn't mean no

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cancer, Childhood, Compatibility, Confessions, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gemini - Freeform, M/M, Pining, oikawa is trash for space and love, someone teach me how to use tags properly, star signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa loves space and love, he always has.</p>
<p>Maybe a little too much, even.</p>
<p>Another thing he loves, is a certain boy named Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
<p>But of course, he is a Cancer, and Iwaizumi is a Gemini, and the iPad says their star signs don't cross.</p>
<p>That their compatibility is low.</p>
<p>It takes them both awhile to realise that the iPad isn't always right,</p>
<p>and that low doesn't mean no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	low doesn't mean no

**Author's Note:**

> more iwaoi fluff someone save my already doomed life
> 
> enjoy my emotional spewing of iwaoi feelings because i am trash
> 
> (also i just love that oikawa loves space and ailens so much so i had to use their star signs eek)

A small, brown haired boy with a bright smile and an iPad trudges out of his house, walking over to his friend- currently crouched over and poking at beetles in the grass with a stick.

"Iwa-chan! What's your star sign?" The same boy asks, and Iwaizumi turns his head, and looks at his space-loving best friend.

"Gemini," he says, before returning to his observations with the beetles.

Iwaizumi can hear clicks of the iPad keyboard and he wonders just what Oikawa Tooru- the small boy behind him- was searching for.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa's voice sounds different- like he's about to cry. This has Iwaizumi rushing over to him, all thoughts about the beetles forgotten.

"What's wrong, Oikawa?" He asks, and Oikawa looks up at him sadly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'm a Cancer, and you're a Gemini, and the iPad says that our compatibility level is low," he says, and Iwaizumi only knows what 'compatibility' means from the hundreds of love and space facts that spew out of Oikawa's mouth.

"Why does that matter?" Iwaizumi looks at his brown haired friend, who's looking down at the iPad before looking back at Iwaizumi again.

"Because I wanna be Iwa-chan's number one!" Oikawa drops the iPad and falls to the ground, tears falling to the ground, and his bottom lip pushed out to form a frown.

Iwaizumi sighs- he's always been more mature than his age- and sits down beside the crying boy, and slings and arm over Oikawa's shoulder.

"What the iPad says doesn't matter, Oikawa. You are my number one."

 

* * *

 

They're in middle school now- Oikawa attracting all the pubescent teenage girls who adore the first cute guy they lay eyes on.

Iwaizumi sighs again at this, his best friend as close as before yet so distant, a wall of never-ending fangirls between them.

When Oikawa injures his knee, the first one rushing him over to him isn't the coaches, it isn't the fangirls, it isn't even his parents.

It's _Iwa-chan_ the Gemini born on June 10 who's not supposed to get along with the Cancer in his arms sobbing tears of pain.

It's also _Iwa-chan_ who goes into the room first after his surgery, and it's _Iwa-chan_ who cheers the bedridden boy up, and it's _Iwa-chan_ who makes Oikawa feel so much better.

It's also _Iwa-chan_ who Oikawa falls so hopelessly in love with, but the iPad said that a Gemini and a Cancer's compatibility was low.

But it takes Oikawa awhile to realise that the internet- the iPad- isn't always right.

 

* * *

 

They're both in high school now and it's the evening after their loss to Karasuno, Iwaizumi's eyes puffy from crying and Oikawa mumbling all the mistakes he made to himself repeatedly.

Even as Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi's lap, looking up at his puffy-eyed best friend, he still thinks to how sad he was when the website he had pulled up on the iPad when they were little said that they weren't meant to be.

That their chances of loving eachother eternally were low.

And as the sun sets and the stars appear to brighten up the dark of the night, Iwaizumi never fails to notice the sparkle in Oikawa's eyes whenever it hit night time, never fails to notice how in love Oikawa seems with the unknown oblivion in the sky.

He also never fails to notice how Oikawa always immediately rejected a girl's confession, no matter how pretty or smart or popular, Oikawa didn't want them.

Because of this, Iwaizumi figured his best friend was unbelievably picky- which in great reality, he was- and tried to enclose his feelings in a closet and lock them away forever.

It's only that day when Oikawa looks at him with such a tender expression that he feels that his heart had found the key to open the closet of feelings.

"Iwa-chan, did you mean it when you said that I was your number one?" Oikawa asked, looking up at Iwaizumi from his lap, and the black haired third year looks down at Oikawa, his heart slowly gaining pace as he stares into Oikawa's chocolate orbs that were lit up by the night sky.

"Why would I have lied, Shittykawa?" He deadpanned, the sentence _'He's not gay,'_ repeating itself in his head over and over again.

"I don't know, maybe you just wanted to comfort me, so you said it. I don't think I'm your number one anymore though," the boy who's head was resting on Iwaizumi's lap says, and Iwaizumi looks away from him.

"What would make you say that?" Iwaizumi remembers the whiny tone when Oikawa found out, how his expression looked so sad and how his tears fell so harshly down his pale cheeks.

He feels the weight on his thighs disappear, and he turns his head to come face to face with a similar looking Oikawa to the younger one- same pout, same tears- but his expression looking like it's lost so much more than before.

"W-Well," Oikawa's voice breaks, but he continues anyway, "it's just that Iwa-chan has been asking me about the girls I reject, so I just figured that maybe Iwa-chan was interested in them."

Oikawa wipes away his tears, laughing sadly, "Stupid, I know. I understand I'll always just be Shittykawa, Crappykawa, Trashykawa, and nothing more than a best friend and a guy living in your neighbourhood to you."

Iwaizumi stays silent.

"I just thought maybe, the iPad was wrong, and that the stars could connect and tell the world that a Gemini and a Cancer are really compatible with eachother- with a chart so high we'd break the sky. But I guess that's not how it works, right? It'll always be low," Oikawa sniffs, sobs, and whispers, and Iwaizumi's heart just breaks and breaks and breaks.

"They didn't say that a Gemini and a Cancer couldn't be compatible with eachother, right?" Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa with a serious look that Oikawa only saw when he was concentrated entirely on something- like volleyball or his exam studying.

But he's never looked at Oikawa like that.

"W-Well, no, but low is as good as no," Oikawa shrugged, smiling sadly at his best friend.

It's at this moment when Iwaizumi's heart decides to open the closet doors that had been hiding his feelings all those years.

It's also at this moment when Iwaizumi realises that he wasn't suffering alone those years, the boy he had been in love with had been suffering too.

And that, made Iwaizumi so much happier.

So much more in love.

Iwaizumi smiles ever so slightly at the brown-haired boy, a new sentence repeating in his head.

_'He loves you.'_

And then he leans forward and places his lips on Oikawa's, and it's just like all those cliché romance novels that Oikawa loved to read said.

There were fireworks, sparks, electricity, warmth, softness, and practically the entire universe in Oikawa's lips.

They pull away, and Iwaizumi's head is still spinning, full of love and joy and adrenaline.

Oikawa giggles, obviously ecstatic, and they lean their foreheads together and their breaths slow to match eachothers, and their heartbeats blend into one beautiful beating rhythm full of emotions.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi whispers, and Oikawa flushes pink, "the iPad isn't always right."

Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi, silently awaiting his next sentence.

"And you'll always be my number one, because low just means hardwork and treasuring and loving," Iwaizumi pauses, and they each feel themselves falling for the other more with each second that passes by.

Iwaizumi stares into Oikawa's eyes for a moment, and he swears he sees stars forming a crab; a Cancer.

"Low doesn't mean no, Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated :)
> 
> thank you!


End file.
